Dans la Cellule
by Langdon
Summary: Hermione doit rendre visite à Snape qui est emprisonné à Azkaban depuis trois ans, sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie. Elle doit lui annoncer la date à laquelle il devra être exécuté. OS


Bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS sorti tout droit de mon imagination.. Merci à Oocchoo pour m'avoir aidé à trouver la fin et pour m'avoir patiemment relue ! En passant, j'écoutais « Everyday Is Exactly the Same » de NIN pendant que j'écrivais, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance..

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces quelques lignes.

Chapitre unique : That might have been a dream

"Bonsoir."

Ces paroles vides de sens se répercutèrent contre les murs dénués de tout objet. Une petite veloute d'air se forma devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle parla.

"Monsieur Snape ?"

Il se confondait avec le mur, et elle ne pouvait le voir pour l'instant. Elle n'avait devant elle que l'obscurité pour l'accueillir. Elle s'avança doucement. Il était imprévisible. Le froid la paralysait, et une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur sa tête. Elle parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard, tout ses sens en alerte, baguette en main. Quand elle fut complètement entrée dans la pièce, elle fut frôlé par une ombre, et la porte de la cellule claqua violemment, la faisait sursauter. Et soudain elle fut saisie à la gorge par un bras maigre et glacé. Elle avait sous estimée sa force. Elle pensait qu'après trois ans dans cette prison, il aurait perdu de sa majestueuse prestance d'antan. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus respirer... Merde !

"_Qu'est-ce que... vous... voulez ?_"

Son souffle rauque et putride passa sur sa peau, et elle frissonna d'effroi. Elle voulu parler mais son bras se referma encore plus, enserrant douloureusement sa gorge. Elle le sentait dans son dos, menaçant. Il pouvait la tuer là, maintenant, et personne ne pourrai rien y faire. Elle se débâtît légèrement, mais Snape était comme du sable mouvant; plus elle bougeait, plus il l'enfermait. Elle sentit sa deuxième main se poser sur sa tête. Il allait la tuer ! Il allait lui tordre le cou !

"_Qui... êtes... vous... ?_"

Ses paroles ne s'élevaient pas plus haut qu'un murmure, mais elle frissonna violemment. Par Merlin ! Il ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Elle tira légèrement sur son avant bras, toujours autour de son cou, pour laisser un peu d'air entrer dans ses poumons douloureux.

"Hermione... Hermione Granger !" Haleta-t-elle dans un souffle. "S'il vous plait..."

Elle sentit l'étau se desserrer légèrement, et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il se cacha dans un des recoins de la cellule. Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte blindée et reprit son souffle, puis elle lança un sort de réchauffage sur les murs du cachots. Elle allait lancer un Lumos quand il lui dit rapidement :

"_Je vous le déconseille._"

Il fut soudain prit d'une horrible quinte de toux. Hermione crut qu'il allait vomir devant elle, tant elle le percevait se tordre de douleur. Puis ce fut le silence. Tandis qu'Hermione essayait de s'habituer à l'obscurité, Snape la fixait de ses yeux à la fois perçants et glacials, assit sur la misérable banquette qui lui servait de lit.

Hermione ne savait pas où se tenait Snape, et elle craignait sa réaction si elle lançait un Lumos. Alors elle se mît à tâtonner, et longea les murs de la minuscule cellule. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de cinq mètres carrés. Elle buta contre ce qui lui semblait être le lit, et s'y laissa tomber. Elle se mît à chercher Snape du regard, écarquillant les yeux, et quand elle tourna la tête vers la droite, elle retint un hurlement de terreur. Le visage émacié de Snape se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, et ses yeux vides la menaçaient. Il s'assit plus près d'elle; deux centimètres de plus et il la touchait de son épaule. Hermione était figée, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Quand elle l'entendit renifler dans son oreille, elle de leva d'un bond et se réfugia dans un des coins de la cellule, puis cria :

"LUMOS !"

Elle vit Snape debout devant elle, comme figé. Ses yeux se plissaient sous la douleur infligée par la lumière. Il avait terriblement maigri, et ses os apparaissaient sous sa peau translucide. Ses cheveux maintenant parsemés de mèches grises s'étendaient jusqu'à son torse. Sa tenue de prisonnier, largement ouverte au cou, laissait apercevoir l'immonde cicatrice qui partait de son oreille gauche pour rejoindre son torse, traversant son cou. Quand elle vit ses yeux briller légèrement, elle éteignît le sort.

"Pardonnez-moi." Murmura-t-elle.

Elle craignait de lui avoir brûlé la rétine avec ce simple sort. Il n'avait pas dû revoir la lumière depuis trois ans.

"_Pourquoi-_" Il s'interrompit pour tousser encore une fois, et cela dura encore plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Puis il reprit "_Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_"

Hermione hésita longuement. Puis elle retourna vers le lit, où elle s'assit de nouveau. Elle sentit qu'il l'avait suivit. Elle relança le Lumos, mais enveloppa sa baguette dans le misérable tissus qui gisait sur la banquette. Au bout d'un long silence, elle lui dit :

"Vous devriez être libéré."

Il renifla et lui répondit juste un glacial "_Non._"

"C'est mon avis."

"_La guerre aura eu raison de vous_."

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, et reprit :

"C'est juste mon avis."

"_Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors. Mais je ne le partage pas._"

Elle se tourna vers lui et le détailla longuement. Il était vidé. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'il était encore en vie, sauf sa respiration qui se faisait parfois rauque.

"Vous allez mourir."

Il renifla un peu plus fort, se moquant d'elle. "_Je sais. Je n'attends que ça._"

Et soudain il se leva, prit le pot de chambre qui trainait vers la banquette, et vomi violemment. Et longtemps. Hermione se leva à son tour et attrapa les cheveux de Snape, les retenant en arrière alors qu'il frémissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle baissa les yeux vers lui.

"Puis-je ?"

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle lança de suite quelques Recurvite, sur le pot et sur Snape, et lui attrapa le bras, pour qu'il se relève. Il la fusilla du regard, mais ne pût que se laisser à moitié porter jusqu'à la banquette. Il s'y allongea, cette fois, et Hermione lui lança un sort de réchauffage. Puis il demanda dans un souffle :

"_Quand ?_"

Hermione s'assit près de lui, et remonta ses jambes sous son menton.

"Demain matin." Murmura-t-elle.

Snape ferma les yeux et Hermione pût l'observer. Elle se décala et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle entortilla autour de son doigt. Bizarrement, il ne dit rien, et resta immobile. Puis il leva sa main et gratta un peu sa cicatrice. Du pu sortait par endroit et Hermione posa sa main gauche sur front. Il frissonna et alla pour se relever mais Hermione accentua la pression.

"Ne bougez pas."

Elle reprit sa baguette et soigna la blessure avec quelques sorts de Médicomagie.

"Nagini ?"

Il se contenta de murmurer "_Hum Hum..._"

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques temps, Hermione le doigt entortillé dans ses cheveux, et Snape les yeux clos, allongé sur la banquette. Hermione pensa qu'il s'était endormi et passa un doigt sur sa joue creuse. Elle avait été envoyé par le Conseil de la Cour Suprême du Ministère de la Magie pour annoncer à Snape qu'il allait être tué. Il tenait, selon eux, une place inutile à Azkaban et leur faisait dépenser des Galions en entretient de sa cellule. Il était, pour la majorité des sorciers, un criminel de Guerre, et pour d'autre, il était le vrai héros. Pour elle, il était Le héros. Il avait été la pièce maîtresse, et au lieu d'être récompensé, il avait été enfermé ici, croupissant.

Alors que son doigt atteignait son menton, il lui saisit rapidement le poignet et annonça, toujours les yeux clos :

"_Tuez-moi._"

Hermione frissonna, et il garda son poignet dans sa main. Il finit par déplacer sa main, et il attrapa ses doigts.

"Non."

"_Tuez-moi. Je vais être exécuté en place publique_."

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, et gardait encore ses doigts dans sa main.

"Non."

Il soupira et relâcha sa main. Elle pensa un instant qu'il avait abandonné. Puis il renifla faiblement et murmura :

"_Tuez-moi s'il-vous plaît_." Sa voix était faible, et elle se brisa à la fin de ses paroles.

"Je... C'est moi qui serait exécuté en place publique si je le faisais !"

"_Alors accompagnez-moi._"

"Vous êtes fou."

"_Non._"

"Vous me détestez. Alors pourquoi vouloir que je vous accompagne ?"

"_C'est faux. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans deux ans, vous finirez par me rejoindre. Que cela soit de votre propre gré ou __**non**_."

Hermione se laissa glisser un peu plus sur la banquette.

Il reprit "_Laissez-moi au moins être maître de ma propre mort_."

"J'en mourrai. J'en deviendrai folle."

"_Peut-être pas._"

"Je deviendrai folle d'avoir tué le véritable héros. De vous avoir tué."

"_Balivernes._"

Ils se turent, et Snape pût entendre Hermione renifler faiblement. Il soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"_Pleurer ni changera rien_."

"Taisez-vous. Je ne vous tuerai pas."

"_Si, vous le ferez_."

"Non."

"_Alors je le ferai moi-même_."

Il se leva rapidement et attrapa la baguette d'Hermione, qu'il pointa sur son torse. Hermione couru à moitié vers lui.

"Attendez !"

Il resta silencieux.

"Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous comprenez ? Je vais mourir, je vais être tué ! Si vous vous tuez, vous me tuez aussi ! Vous serez ma perte Snape !"

Il lui tourna le dos, gardant sa baguette serrée contre son torse, les bras croisés.

"_Vous n'y pourrez rien. Je n'y suis pour rien._"

Et c'est à cet instant que la porte du cachot claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter Hermione. "Temps écoulé." Annoncèrent les gardes.

Hermione se tourna vers Snape, qui la fixait, les yeux brûlants. Hermione ne pût décrire ce qu'elle y vit, mais ces yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi vivants. La fixant toujours dans les yeux, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, tremblante de peur et d'effroi. Et Snape lui tendit la main.

Elle s'avança pour la saisir, lentement, quand un des gardes, comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la plaqua contre son torse, lui tenant fermement les bras dans son dos. "Vous n'irez nulle part." Elle remua et se débattit, quand elle vit les deux autres gardes attraper Snape par les deux bras, et le repousser violemment contre la paroi froide du cachot. Sa tête heurta en un bruit sourd la pierre glacée.

"Snape !" Cria Hermione. Le garde resserra sa prise sur elle et elle lui écrasa le pied de son talon. Elle entendit sa baguette tomber à ses pieds et releva la tête pour voir Severus, à moitié sonné, se prendre un coup de pied à l'arrière de ses jambes. Il tomba à genoux, et un des gardes lui lança un sort. Il se retrouva les mains liées dans le dos, accrochées par l'arrière au mur.

Hermione ne cessait de bouger et elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du garde. Celui-ci souffla un peu sous le coup et appela un des deux gardes. "Roger, emmenons-la, elle devient dingue." Le concerné s'approcha et lui attrapa le bars droit. Ils commencèrent à l'entraîner hors de la cellule, et elle se débâtît violemment. Elle vit le troisième garde donner un coup de pied dans le menton de Snape, et il s'écroula par terre. Il saignait à l'arcade.

"Severus !" Hermione ne tenait plus.

Elle était presque sortie, et elle vit que Snape avait faiblement levé les yeux vers elle. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que la porte ne se referme fut le garde écrasant le ventre de Snape de sa botte en cuir.

"SEVERUS !"

"La ferme !" Un des gardes lui mît une claque et elle fut jetée dehors. Elle trébucha et s'écroula par terre, sous la pluie.

Le lendemain, Hermione dût se rendre à l'exécution publique de Snape. Quand elle arriva sur la place principale, elle se figea un instant devant le nombre de personnes présentes. Ils hurlaient "TUEZ LE !", "SNAPE LE TRAÎTRE !" ou encore "À MORT LE BÂTARD !" Elle essaya de les éviter, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la place qui lui était spécialement réservée, en temps qu'employé au Ministère. Elle s'assit et soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait été placée juste devant l'estrade, au premier rang, histoire d'avoir la meilleure vue.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux vers lui, et elle releva finalement la tête. Il la fixait lui aussi, de ses yeux toujours brûlants. Il était à genoux, face au public, les mains toujours liées dans son dos. Il avait baissé un peu la tête pour regarder Hermione, et ses cheveux tombaient faiblement sur ses joues. Hermione essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais quelque chose se brisa en elle à la vue des cicatrices traversant son visage. Des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là quand elle l'avait quitté hier soir.

"Bonjour bonjour !" Un homme s'était avancé sur l'estrade, et Hermione le reconnu comme étant Kingsley Shackelbolt. Le salaud.

Il lança un Sonorus sur sa gorge. "Aujourd'hui voici ce que vous attendez depuis trois ans maintenant. L'exécution du traître Severus... SNAPE !" Hermione se serait cru à la foire aux animaux quand la foule hurlante applaudit de joie.

"Severus Snape, avez-vous une dernière chose à dire ?"

La foule le hua et quelqu'un essaya même de lui lancer un impardonnable.

"Pas tout de suite mes amis." Annonça Kingsley. "Snape ?" Il lui lança un Sonorus.

Snape resta silencieux quelques instants. Il n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux. Il entrouvrît faiblement les lèvres et laissa échapper en un souffle :

"_Accompagnez-moi._"

La foule le hua encore plus, et des Aurors durent virer quelques uns des spectateurs, trop impatients.

"Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire..." Kingsley fit un petit signe à un homme dont le visage était caché d'un foulard noir. Ce dernier s'approcha et leva lentement sa baguette.

Sa voix s'éleva et la foule devint silencieuse. "Ava-"

Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Seul les battements effrénés de son cœur raisonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle se leva soudainement et grimpa sur l'estrade, bousculant Kingsley en un élan de folie. Elle entendit seulement la foule hurler quand le bourreau annonça la fin du sort impardonnable. Et elle s'écroula sous les yeux de Severus Snape.

Celui-ci la contempla un instant. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il finit par fermer les yeux, et attendit silencieusement de la rejoindre à son tour.

Fin

Petite Note : n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis, bon comme mauvais ! A bientôt,

Langdon


End file.
